The Flying Sparrow and Swan
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Will cheats on Elizabeth before the wedding. Elizabeth decides there is nothing left for her in Port Royal so she runs to Tortuga to find Jack. Elizabeth is stuck in Tortuga for a year with herself making life as a tattoo artist and learning more about Pirate life when Jack arrives in Port. What will he do when he sees her in trouble? And what if Will? Jack/Elizabeth


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Will cheats on Elizabeth before the wedding. Elizabeth decides there is nothing left for her in Port Royal so she runs to Tortuga to find Jack. Elizabeth is stuck in Tortuga for a year with herself making life as a tattoo artist and learning more about Pirate life when Jack arrives in Port. What will he do when he sees her in trouble? And what if Will?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Elizabeth had been in Tortuga a year. She had left Port Royal when she discovered that Will had been cheating on her. She had found him undressed with another woman. Will had tried to explain but she wouldn't hear it. She returned to the Govender's Mansion but didn't stay there long. Because she decided she wanted to be free. So she left a note to her father and ran and stowed away on a ship bound to Tortuga.

She arrived with very little money and items. She had to sell her wedding dress for money. She had been walking up the road of Tortuga when a man had run into her. She couldn't fight without weapons. So he raped her. But another man stopped it and took her in. His name was Matthew Dixon and he was a tattoo artist. He nursed her back to health and Elizabeth decided to stay with him for protection.

Elizabeth loved drawing. And Matthew taught her the art of tattooing. He even gave her tattoos. A broken heart, a compass, a sparrow and swan, a lotus, a black pearl, a piece of eight, a skull with cherry blossoms and bluebells, a mermaid, the north star, a black ship and crossed swords. She looked like a changed woman with her hair in braids too.

Matthew also taught her the art of a sword and gun. She received a sword as a present from Matthew. She was enjoying her life in Tortuga as she was famous for her amazing tattoos.

She kept hoping for black sails in the port. To signal that Jack was here. She so wanted to be with Jack and feel totally safe.

"He will come lass", Matthew had told her

Now a year into her living in Tortuga she had some earns to run she had a sword on her but was distracted when she saw black sails in the port.

"The Black Pearl", Elizabeth whispers with hope

She would known that ship anywhere. But before she got to it she was attacked. By Charles Vane and four of his crew. He hurled her into an alleyway. Elizabeth was terrified.

"Time for you to know your place", Charles snarls

Elizabeth tried to get free but Charles had her tight and he was taking off her clothes and had removed her sword and pistol. So Elizabeth did the only thing she could do she screamed. Charles slapped her leaving a cut on her cheek and punched her.

Suddenly there was another man there.

"Let her go", a familiar voice says

Elizabeth never been more relieved to see Jack. His eyes looked murderous. She hoped he would save her…

* * *

Jack had been at the Faithful Bride trying to get his mind of Elizabeth. He was sure she was married by now. He still couldn't believe she was marrying the whelp.

"The new tattoo artist is good. She is a pretty thing too", a man says

"Did you hear she was a high born lady?" another man says

That got Jack interested it wasn't every day a high born lady was in Tortuga not since Elizabeth.  
"What's her name?" a man asks

"Swann I think", the man replies

Jack was shocked. Elizabeth was here? What was she doing here? This was not where she was meant to be. Jack quickly stood put he was going to find Elizabeth to see if it was her and see why she is here. He got out of the Faithful Bride and got his compass out. He figured it out that is was always pointing him to Elizabeth. When he heard a scream. He knew that scream! It was his Lizzie.

Jack runs to where he heard the scream and sees red Charles Vane had corned her with his men and was going to take her. She was undress nearly and look like she had taken couple of smacks. And he could see her tattoos.

"Let her go", Jack snarls

The man look at Jack and Jack sees Elizabeth looking at him with hope and relief in her eyes.

"She is mine Sparrow", Charles growls

"Not going to happen mate", Jack says drawing his sword

He starts fighting the men and Elizabeth had draw her courage and knocked Charles away and grabbed her sword. She started fighting besides Jack until three of the men where killed. Charles and the other ran for it.

"I will get you girl", Charles snarls leaving

Elizabeth felt the adrenaline start to leave her.

"Lizzie? Love?" Jack says softly not wanting to spook her

"Jack. You came", Elizabeth says and flings herself into his arms

Jack holds her tight and starts stroking her hair as she sobs.

"Shh it is ok Lizzie. I have you", Jack whispers

"He keeps coming after me Jack. Every time he is in port", Elizabeth reveals

Jack growls he would kill Charles.

"What has he done to you Lizzie?" Jack asks

"He got lucky when I first got here. He…raped me", Elizabeth sobs

Jack was furious he would kill Charles when he saw him next. Charles better hope he never saw Jack again. Jack decided he was not going to let his Lizzie out of his sights. She looked so fragile and scared.

"Come love. Lets get you to the Pearl", Jack whispers

"I need to tell Mr Dixon where I am going and get my belongings", Elizabeth replies

"Very well. I will accompany you. I know the way", Jack says wrapping his arm around her

Jack gets her close as they walk. Elizabeth had borrowed Jack's coat because her clothes had been in tatters.

Jack knocks on the door of the house where Elizabeth had been living.

"Elizabeth! What happened?" Matthew asks

"She was attack by Vane. I am getting her out of here", Jack explains

"Good he will come after her. I am glad you saved her Jack", Matthew replies

"I will get my things and get changed", Elizabeth says softly

"I will wait here Lizzie I promise", Jack says his eyes soft and caring

Elizabeth leaves and Matthew tells Jack what had been going on. Jack was furious with Vane. He was going to chop his bits off the next time they meet.

Elizabeth come back 20 minutes later her stuff in a bag.

"Thank you for having me Matthew. I hope to see you again", Elizabeth says with a tiny smile

"Me too Elizabeth take care of yourself", Matthew replies, "Jack you take care of her"

"Aye I will", Jack promises

Elizabeth goes to Jack's side and they leave the house. Elizabeth tucked into Jack's side.

"I should have been here early I am sorry love", Jack whispers

"You didn't know Jack", Elizabeth replies

"What did the whelp do?" Jack asks

"He cheated on me. I had to leave. To have freedom and because I couldn't stay there any longer", Elizabeth replies

"Well then love I promise you we will treat you right. You can share my cabin with me. You can have the bed and I will get a hammock", Jack says

"You don't have to do that", Elizabeth replies

"I want to Lizzie. You deserve it. Come home", Jack says helping her onto the _Black Pearl_

"Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs asks shocked

"She is staying with us Mister Gibbs. She will be sharing my cabin. Let everyone know she is not to be touched. If they do any harm to her I will kill them savvy?" Jack asks his eyes flashing

"Aye Captain I will tell them", Gibbs replies never seeing Jack that protective

"We cast off when all the crew is back. We are getting out of here fast", Jack replies, "Come Lizzie"

Jack leads her to his cabin. Elizabeth was looking around. She felt the memories of Barbossa were tormenting but Jack had changed things. She could be comfortable here.

"Welcome Home Lizzie", Jack says, "We will fly the seas"

"Really Jack?" Elizabeth asks

"Really. I will protect you with my life love", Jack swears

"Thank you Jack", Elizabeth says hugging him

"Get some rest Lizzie you won't be disturbed", Jack promises stirring her to the bed

Elizabeth lies down and finally she felt safe and protected she couldn't wait for the adventures with Jack to begin…

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
